Kings and Lionhearts
by emiliesravin
Summary: "You'll always be as healthy as your true love is" the Blue Fairy lifts her arm and casts the spell over Aurora's sick body. Moments later she gasps for air in the arms of Prince Philip. "You'll always be as healthy as your true love is" Blue repeats. She knew the danger upon this spell. Sleeping Warrior
1. I

Aurora has always loved music. Whether she sang for herself or people played music for her. Sometimes, when she visited the village by her mother's side she could hear people sing songs so clear and dearly, she still remembers them, now.

Aurora saw herself dancing among the streets of their village with a flower crown on her head that one of the children there had given her. Her pink dress was swirling as she turned and danced to the music. It was warm and she felt whole. Aurora knew that this was just a memory, almost as if she was dreaming. Everything was blurry, fading in the sunlight and she couldn't stop smiling.

Philip was kneeling by her side. He hold her hand tight in his own. They were hot and sweating. Aurora's infection has affected her dramatically. She wasn't dreaming nor sleeping, she was hallucinating and while she was doing so, Philip could only pray she wouldn't follow the lights she mentioned in her sleep now and then. He prayed the melody she was trying to humble wouldn't fall silent.

She had been in this stage of health ever since she had lost their second child.

When Aurora had lost their first child due to unknown reasons she wasn't ill - well, at least not in such state of illness. She didn't leave her chamber for days but eventually she returned to the dinning room one day. Aurora apologized to Philip, begged him for forgiveness. O, how she begged him to forgive her that she let go of their own to which Philip responded with a hand upon her cheek, and a soft kiss on her lips.

"There's nothing to forgive, my princess" he said and meant it. Back then, he thought it wasn't her fault but when it happened again and he discovered that Aurora's sleeping place was covered in blood, he began to think otherwise. "What if it was her fault?" he thought to himself.

Mentally slapped himself as a response, though, because how could he even think of such a horrible thing? He tried to tell himself "It's nobody's fault and certainly not hers" but that is so hard to believe when proof says otherwise.

Only hours after they had cleaned up the bloody sheets, Aurora fell asleep and has not woken up since. Yes, it was different this time. It was worse. No doctor could help her so far. Not even Philip's kiss could awake her this time. It was worse… Hence he sent out servants to bring the blue fairy.

One dark evening she appeared on his shoulder with a sad expression on her face. She had thought about a solution to this ever since she was informed about what was going on. Immediately she spoke spells to heal the princess but that was hard to do, ever since they didn't know for sure why she got an infection. They tried a spell that healed her wounds within, but it didn't work. They tried a potion for immortality but it was too late for that already. Everything they tried, nothing worked.

Philip looked in the blue fairy's face, "Please" he begged "please, do something."

He was hopeless, so much the blue fairy could tell by the tone of his voice. It cracked at the end. He whispered a mute "please" that was yet the loudest of them all. Blue felt guilty because she just couldn't figure anything out to help Aurora.

Sweet Aurora, the child she helped raising. A humble escaped Aurora's lips. It was a beginning for one of the songs Aurora's mother sang, Blue knew that because she had heard them.

She swallowed heavily and opened her mouth, ready to form a word but it seemed impossible. Her throat seemed knot together. Blue's eyes were watering at the sight of her beloved guardian until she whispered, "I could…"

Philip grasped on this little spark of hope, "yes?" he whispered eagerly, losing the force that held back his tears in the process. "yes?" he repeated.

"There's one last spell that might work…"

He held in his breath. Blue looked away from Aurora back to Philip. Her face had darkened suddenly and a tear rolled down her little cheek almost cold.

"What are you willing to give?"

"Everything I have you can call your own, as long as you can help her and bring her back to me."

"I did not mean what you would give me…this spell… true loves kiss will not be enough this time. This is something way more serious. The spell… you see, it says she would always be as healthy as her true love is. If you get hurt, injured, anything like that she will feel the same pain. She won't ever be able to get injured herself, as long as you are not. You would have to take care for the both of you.

Are you willing to do so?"

Philip laughed at this camp statement.

"Yes!?" He yelled, suddenly he was almost mad at the fairy for not bringing this up earlier. Blue sighed. She was obviously relieved for a moment, but she knew the danger behind this spell. With a heavy arm Blue cast the spell. She spoke the words and tapped with her wand.

"She will be exhausted, and tired first but soon she'll feel as fit as you are." Blue whispered while she looked down on Aurora. Aurora gasped for air and Philip sighed.

"I trust you." Blue added. Her tiny yet incredibly frightening head was on Philip's eye level. "I've raised her, I don't want you to kill her."

Philip shook his head. "Thank you" he mouthed. The prince was way too overwhelmed with emotions to let out any other sound but happy sobbing. Blue stroke Aurora's cheek and kissed her forehead before she got ready to disappear.

"Philip" She said with a sad smile

"She will always be as healthy as her true love is."

Yes, the Blue fairy knew the danger behind this spell.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hi! This is just an idea that's been swimming through my head the last weeks and my friend encouraged me to write it down! I hope you like it! _

_Please review and tell me how you liked it :)_

_I don't own any character. All characters belong to ABC (…well, actually it's fairy tales so you know basically they belong to all of us *wink wink* )_

_love laurale xx_


	2. Author's Note

hi!

i just wanted to let you know that I will continue this story once school is over (about 3 more weeks).

Also, I really appreciate the kind words and those who followed/favorite'd this story! It means the world and more to me

thank you

love, lala xx


End file.
